1. Field of the Invention
A tackle box that utilizes maximum efficiency of spaces. The tackle box stores/holds tackle on storage rods, preferably six. All tackle is stored in clear plastic bags that are hung on the storage rods with hooks, negating the need for storage compartments or trays, shelves or partitions. The majority of the tackle is hung; however, there is sufficient cargo space below the tackle that is being suspended by the storage rods, that is capable of storing additional tackle, tools or larger items such as spools, reels, flashlights, thermos bottles or lunch.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following patents and their briefly summarized features thereof are believed of the closest relevancy to the tackle box of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,197: Relating to an organizer for storing and supporting bags of fishing lures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,820: Shows pivoting panels used for storing fishing lures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,261: See FIG. 1 and the transparent envelopes 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,086: This is an upstanding tackle box including a plurality of storage drawers and having a horizontally pivoting closure or door 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,657: FIG. 3 best shows a slideable carrier 37 which pivots at 36 to recess the bar 35 within the case best shown in FIG. 1.
These patents show that some of the objectives of the present invention have been sought to be achieved by other inventors; and that some of the structural features of the present tackle box invention are also somewhat suggested by these prior art patents. However, it is believed that none of these patents, either taken singly or in combination, are anticipatory of the tackle box of this invention.
The tackle box of the present invention works by hanging tackle off of storage rods, preferably six, although the invention is not so limited. The tackle is stored inside of separate, clear plastic storage bags. The bags each have a hanger with a hook that snugly attaches to the storage rods. The storage rods are moveable and are inserted into a moveable supporting arm. The storage rods are supported by the supporting arms on the right and left side of the tackle box. The storage rods are also supported at the top center of the tackle box. The storage rods slide into and out of tracks that are located at the top center of the tackle box. There is one track on either side of a small clear plastic divider. Typically this plastic divider is about xe2x85x9 inch thick, about 9xc2xe inches wide, about 7xc2xd inches high and is attached at the top and to the inside rear of the box. The storage rods have rollers at the center end for easy sliding into the track and operate much the same way that a drawer slides on a track. The storage rods can be slid out of the tracks and be left outside of the tackle box. Tackle can be found quickly and easily because of the clear storage bags. The storage rods also provide easy access to tackle because one does not have to move trays or other contents to remove tackle. The box is rectangular in shape.
Preferred dimensions for a tackle box of the present invention are height about 14xc2xd inches, depth about 10xc2xe inches, and width about 22 inches.
The tackle box stores the majority of the tackle and/or its contents by neatly hanging it on the storage rods. The tackle box also separates tackle, therefore, preventing it from getting tangled with spare fishing line, other lures, getting damaged or scratched by hooks, or discolored from coming in contact with other tackle or plastic/rubber worms.
This tackle box holds much more tackle than any other tackle boxes known to applicant, thus eliminating the need for more storage containers or additional tackle boxes that otherwise would be necessary.
This tackle box not only holds much more tackle; it also holds additional contents or large items. It thus eliminates the need for more than one tackle box. It also prevents the tangling of lures, hooks, snagging or damaging other contents. It also provides for easy bait access in plain view.
Typically the box will have plywood lining about xe2x85x9c inch thick with thin metal, such as tin on the outside screwed to the plywood lining. Smaller versions of tackle boxes of this invention can be made to accommodate any fisherman. Also, other materials such as plastic can be used to construct them.